good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatCrimsonTomcat/Elites Weekly: Edition Two
Let’s be honest--not all flipsides are created equal. Some are strong, some are fast, some are talented with magic. Some are much smarter then others. Today, I will give a short assessment of the top fout most dangerous Dark Siders. -Perodi: Perodi has a honestly earned reputation as a plotter, murderer, and all-around psychopath. She has powerful abilities and is very clever. Whenever dealing with Perodi, remember that she always has a plan. Don’t let yourself get distracted and make sure to keep your wits working. Weakness: Stamina. Perodi is very exhausted by using her powers, so the best strategy is to counter everything she throws at you and wait for her to exhaust herself. -Maroon: Maroon is perhaps the only other flipside as dangerous as Perodi. His main advantage is variety, as he has near-limitless amounts of different abilities to call upon. He is very smart, and chances are, whatever you do to him, he can figure out a way out of it. Weakness: Analysis. Maroon needs time to figure out how counter spells before he can counter them. The best way to take him out is with a barrage of widely varying attacks. Don’t attempt to trap him with a forcefield or anything similar to that. Use stunning or killing spells. Also, if you manage to trap him in a no-magic zone and take away his elucidator, he won’t he hard to deal with. -Raven: Ah, yes, Raven. An oldie, but a goodie. Raven, of course, was the one to START the first version of the GvE war. There is nothing particularly dangerous about Raven--no magic-disabling ability, no one-shot kill spell, no invincibility--but she has proven multiple times that she can take care of herself and get things done. She can shoot lightning, manipulate weather, turn into a raven, and prey on opponent’s fears. So, how to beat such a well-rounded character? Weakness: Variety. Raven is good at what she does, but what about things she can’t do? If you’re clever, you can trick her into walking into something she isn’t prepared for. Also, make sure to keep your head when fighting Raven. She can use her enemies’ fears against them. -Uvelia: Of course, I had to mention the leader of the Dark Side somewhere. Uvelia, more than anyone else on this list, is someone who relies on many different basic spells. Spikes, orbs, and forcefields are only a few of her abilities, many of which she shares with others. So, what is the best way to take her on? Weakness: Ignorability. Uvelia’s wide skill set and variable technique makes her a formidable opponent, it also means that she’s possible to ignore. When your goal is something else, simply go for that goal, but don’t let her out of your sight. During a pitch battle, save Uvelia for last, when she’ll be overwhelmed. If you’re ever in a one-on-one fight with Uvelia, try to get her to fall into a pattern. Hit her with the same thing, not leaving yourself too open, then hit her with something completely new that she isn’t expecting. Category:Blog posts